Luna
"Pleased to meet you. I am A.H.I Unit, Type Lunar 005. Starting today, I will be beginning my services to you." - Luna Type Lunar 002 ''(タイプルナ002 Taipu Runa 002), also known as "Luna" ''(ルナ Runa), is a''' A.H.I (Artificial Humanoid Interface)''' Type Android that was created by Professor Walter G. Schwarzer in his attempts of creating Humanoid artificial intelligence. After being classified as a "failure" she was deactivated for 16 years until being re-activated by Die Walkure around the mid 2020's. She has been sent to Gamindustri to act as a "servant" of sorts for Shizuki Tsukamoto. Appearance Luna resembles a a girl around the age of Sayuki with long, violet silver hair and blue eyes. Her general outfit bears similarity to that of a western nun. With a white dress and a black, cross-like symbol at the middle. Personality & Character Luna had always possessed a growing curiosity in humans and dedicated much of her time to observe human behavior after she was re-activated by Die Walkure. She eventually developed a desire to become more human and experience human sensations such as emotion. She becomes especially curious with the emotion of Love when she observes the interactions of Shizuki and Compa. Because of her nature, she has the tendency to make random comments about certain topics when discussed, sometimes making long explanations which annoy others. She also appears to be inept to jokes and humor, taking things way too literally and/or failing to understand. This does prompt her to make more of an effort to understand human behavior and social cues. She tends to make judgments based on logic and treats choices as equations, and makes decisions based on what her calculations deem as the best choice or the lesser of two evils. Luna also had a habit of apologizing whenever a mistake, however small was made on her part, despite not being able to feel emotions such as guilt. She says this is due to a subroutine in her program which causes her to apologize whenever she makes an error. During the earlier days of her existence, Luna was very much like a baby, struggling with motor control and sensory input, but over time, she came to learn more about herself and the world around her. She initially had disregarded social necessities such as clothing, since she was immune to the elements, prompting her creator to write a "modesty subroutine" as an anatomically-accurate android being unclothed would be undesirable to the public. Luna also tended to avoid using contractions in regular speech as she had difficulty defining the nuanced occasions on which they were used, although this was part of her programming by Professor Schwarzer. Powers & Abilities Luna is a A.H.I (Artificial Humanoid Interface) type android, specifically for various purposes. Her physical and mental capabilities were far superior to that of virtually any organic or cybernetic humanoid, including Draconians, Humans, and even an Archon Drone. Luna's strength was such that she is capable of casually holding a speeding vehicle at bay against the full force of its engine with a single hand. She also is capable of outrunning a human at her normal speed, can fly at speeds, nearly surpassing the world's fastest fighter jet. As she was designed to handle virtually many tasks, she is capable of proficient combat, both in close and long range, as well as possessing knowledge of how to incapacitate and/or cripple a person in less than 834 ways, depending on varying circumstances. She is able to manifest two duel-like blades made out of a material that resembles glass, but much stronger and can generate powerful energy attacks that functions in a way, similarly how spells are cast by Magi. Her defensive capabilities, involves projecting barriers and walls made out of Artificially Generated Prana, which is quite durable, but Luna notes that this uses up great amounts of energy, so she does not rely on it too much. Category:Female Category:Androids Category:Guardians Category:Die Walkure Members